


Dahlia

by JanananaD (CrazyJanaCat)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Kidnapping, Middle Ages, Murder-Suicide
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/JanananaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na de dood van haar familie en de ontvoering van haar verloofde, Dahlia zet uit om haar geliefden te wreken. Al snel vind ze een partner in Roland, een wapensmid die alles verloor. Samen plannen ze om de man te doden die hen hun leed had bezorgd en Aren te redden. Maar zullen ze wel op tijd komen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dahlia

Dahlia stond op een hoge rots en keek uit op de brandende stad beneden haar. Vanuit de stad reden een tiental ruiters uit, op zoek naar de brandstichters en moordenaars van hun heer. Dat had Dahlia al voorzien, maar toch verduisterde haar gezicht. Als een reflex greep ze naar het slagzwaard op haar heup, toen bedacht ze zich en wachtte.

Terwijl ze daar stond dacht ze terug aan hoe ze in deze situatie was terecht gekomen:

 

Dahlia had met haar familie op een boerderij gewoond. Ze waren niet rijk, maar kwamen ook niets tekort. Ze was dat jaar net achttien geworden en zou zich verloven met Aren, een knappe jongeman en de zoon van de molenaar.

Alles leek zo goed te gaan tot de soldaten van heer Lorring, een wrede man, hun dorp binnen vielen. Op slag was ze alles kwijt. Want de soldaten hadden de boerderij vernield, haar familie gedood en Aren en de andere jonge mannen meegenomen.

Dat ze zelf nog onaangetast was had ze te danken aan het feit dat ze op dat zelfde moment kruiden was gaan zoeken in het bos. Ze had zich terug naar huis gehaast toen ze rookwolken zag opstijgen uit het dorp. Thuisgekomen werd ze overweldigd door de vernieling die ze daar aantrof en zwoer wraak op degenen die haar dit onrecht hadden aangedaan.

 

Dat was het moment dat ze begon aan haar omzwervingen, op zoek naar wraak en haar geliefde. Zo kwam ze uiteindelijk aan in een grote stad, waar ze op zoek ging naar een wapen en wapenrusting. De wapensmid weigerde echter om haar zijn waar te verkopen.

“Een teer meisje als jij heeft niets aan zulke ruwe wapens.” Had hij haar met zijn zware stem gezegd.

Hoe Dahlia ook vroeg en smeekte, het mocht niet baten; de man hield voet bij stuk.

“Ik weet wat,” zei ze na een lange tijd van zeuren.  
“We houden een wedstrijdje: Als ik win mag ik een wapen kopen, als jij wint…”

Ze zweeg en keek de man smekend aan. Deze zuchtte en keek haar treurig aan.

“Goed dan,” zei hij nadat hij er een tijdje over had nagedacht, “maar ik stem hier alleen maar in toe omdat je anders nooit ophoudt.”

Dahlia knikte opgetogen. Gelukt!

Een tijdje later stonden Dahlia en de man tegenover elkaar op een oefenveldje achter de smidse. Dahlia zwierde haar vuurrode haar naar achter en viel aan. De smid pareerde haar aanval met een enkele beweging en viel aan naar Dahlia s’ knieën. Zo snel ze kon draaide ze haar oefenzwaard naar onder en stopte de aanval. De kracht waarmee de twee houten zwaarden elkaar raakten deden haar tanden klapperen.

Kans om zich te herstellen had ze echter niet, want de smid haalde weer uit, ditmaal naar haar linker schouder. Opnieuw lukte het Dahlia om de aanval te pareren en opnieuw viel de smid aan. Deze keer probeerde Dahlia een andere strategie en dook onder het wapen van haar tegenstander door, draaide om haar as en sloeg naar de schenen van de smid. Maar deze had net op tijd de verandering gezien en sloeg Dahlia s’ oefenwapen uit haar handen.

Teleurgesteld wreef Dahlia over haar zere hand. Ze had al geweten dat dit de meest waarschijnlijke uitslag zou zijn, toch had ze gehoopt deze gespierde man te verslaan.

“U wint, ik zal niet meer aandringen.” Zei Dahlia beleefd.

Ze draaide zich om toen de smid haar tegen hield. Hij gebaarde haar dat ze hem moest volgen naar de smidse en begon wat te rommelen tussen zijn materialen. Hij kwam bij haar terug met een kort zwaard, een dolk, een klein maliën borstkuras en een lederen riem.

“Ik verkoop je deze, als je me kunt bewijzen dat je niet alleen reist,” zei hij vriendelijk.

Droevig draaide Dahlia zich om en ging op de stoeprand zitten. Ze had geen reisgenoot en had ook geen enkel idee waar ze er een vandaan moest halen. Met een zucht legde de smid de spullen neer en zette zich neer naast Dahlia. Een tijdlang zaten ze in stilte naast elkaar voor zich uitstaren.

“Vertel me misschien eens waarom je die wapens wilt,” stelde de smid voor.

“Wraak,” was het enige dat Dahlia antwoordde.

De smid keek haar vragend aan, dus begon Dahlia wat meer uitleg te geven. In het begin voorzichtig, bang om teveel te zeggen, maar terwijl ze vertelde kreeg ze meer moed en al snel vertelde ze zonder angst ieder detail.

Toen ze uitgesproken was keek de smid haar aan met een mengeling van woede en verdriet. Daardoor begon Dahlia zich af te vragen wat deze man had meegemaakt. Ze hoefde het hem echter niet te vragen want hij begon zelf al te vertellen:

“Twee jaar geleden woonde ik samen met mijn vrouw in een klein dorpje. Net als bij jou werd mijn dorp aangevallen door heer Lorring en zijn mannen, en net als jij verloor ik toen alles waar ik van hield,” zei hij droevig.

Dahlia had geen behoefte om verder te vragen, ze begreep de man zijn pijn. Weer zaten ze in stilte voor zich uit te staren.

Na een tijdje stond de smid op en liep naar de smidse. Hij rommelde enkele minuten lang en bleef toen stilstaan, dacht na en begon al mompelend verder te rommelen. Na een zachte; ‘aha!’ Was het weer even stil. Dahlia hoorde gerinkel van maliën en een tijdje later kwam de smid terug.

“Ik kan je niet alleen door het land laten trekken, je eigen dood tegemoet!” zei hij lachend.

Dahlia draaide zich om naar de smid om hem op een preek te trakteren over hoe goed ze in staat is om voor zichzelf te zorgen, en zag dat de man een maliën borstkuras droeg en een slagzwaard had omgegespt. Hij hield een helm onder zijn arm en droeg een boog en pijlenkoker over zijn schouder.

Dahlia glimlachte. Dit had ze zeker niet verwacht! Maar op deze manier zou ze niet alleen moeten reizen en dus was ze er blij om. Ze nam de wapenrusting aan die de smid haar voorhield en keek hem dankbaar aan.

“Ik ben trouwens Roland,” stelde hij zichzelf voor.

“Dahlia” antwoordde Dahlia.

 

Dahlia keek neer op de kazernes in de vallei beneden haar. Ze hadden eindelijk de machtige hoofdstad bereikt, waar de brute heer regeerde en waar ze Aren zou vinden.

Ze kroop onder het struikgewas vandaan en wandelde terug naar hun kamp. Roland had gejaagd en vilde net een konijn. Dahlia trok een vies gezicht; ze zouden het konijn rauw moeten eten omdat het te gevaarlijk was om een vuur te maken.

Ze waren al enkele weken onderweg en telkens als ze in de buurt van mensen kwamen konden ze geen vuur maken, uit angst om ontdekt te worden.

“En?” wilde Roland weten.

“Elke reiziger wordt gecontroleerd op wapens, maar vrouwen worden gewoon doorgelaten, hoewel de wachters veel interesse hebben in jonge meisjes,” constateerde Dahlia.

Roland knikte grimmig.

“Dal zal jij de enige zijn die een wapen draagt,” zei hij vastbesloten.

De volgende ochtend brachten ze alles in gereedheid om te vertrekken en verborgen Roland’s wapenrusting en Dahlia’s  borstkuras in de stuiken.

 

Tegen de middag kwamen Roland en Dahlia aan in de nederzetting. Zoals afgesproken zouden ze afzonderlijk van elkaar naar binnen gaan.

Dahlia kwam als eerste aan bij de poort, de poortwachters keken haar begerig aan. Dahlia negeerde hen, ze was gewend aan priemende blikken, zowel vreemde blikken, vanwege haar onnatuurlijke haarkleur, als blikken van hebzucht en fascinatie. Dahlia wist dat ze knap was; ze had lange benen, was slank, goed gevormde heupen en heldere blauwe ogen, maar het meest van al was ze trots op haar rossig rode haar. Niemand bleef ongeroerd bij de aanblik van haar vurige lokken.

Ze glimlachte de mannen vriendelijk toe en wandelde de stad in. Na een kwartier doelloos ronddolen vond ze Roland terug. Hij zat op de trap naar het paleis.

“Het is me niet gelukt om binnen te komen, misschien dat het jou lukt.”

Daar was Dahlia al bang voor, ze hadden het hierover gehad. Als Dahlia haar geliefde wilde terug zien, dan moest ze daar alles voor doen wat nodig was. Ze knikte en glimlachte nerveus. Daarna beklom ze de treden naar de hoofdingang van het paleis.

Het kostte haar weinig moeite om binnen te komen en een baantje als dienster in de wacht te slepen, heer Lorring bleek namelijk een zwak te hebben voor mooie jonge vrouwen. Dahlia glimlachte. Tot zo ver ging het goed.

 

Dahlia werkte er een hele week voordat ze eindelijk werd ontboden door heer Lorring. Een van de bediendes kwam naar haar toe om haar te vertellen dat ze heer Lorring zijn wijn moest brengen in zijn studeerkamer. Nerveus droeg ze de wijn naar de studeerkamer van de tiran. Daar aangekomen leek de heer erg onder de indruk, maar niet van haar wijnschenktalenten.

De volgende dag kwam dezelfde bediende weer langs om haar te waarschuwen dat ze die avond was ontboden in de slaapvertrekken van heer Lorring. De dames in de kamer begonnen te giechelen. Ze wisten wat dat betekende.

Wat later verliet ze de stad om Roland te bezoeken zoals ze wel vaker deed als ze tijd had. Samen maakten ze een plan om heer Lorring aan het praten te krijgen.

Die avond verborg Dahlia een dolk onder haar rok, en ging naar de slaapvertrekken van Lorring. Daar aangekomen liep de man zonder iets te zeggen naar haar toe en begon haar lijfje los knopen. Dahlia gaf hem echter niet de kans om verder te gaan, want ze greep haar dolk en hield het tegen zijn hals.

“Vertel me waar Aren is of ik snij je keel door!” siste ze woest. Uit haar stem klonk pure haat door. Angst vlamde op in de ogen van heer Lorring.

“Ik weet niet over wie je het hebt,” fluisterde hij bang.

Dahlia drukte het mes harder tegen Lorring’s keel.

“De krijgsgevangenen!” siste ze in zijn oor.

Heer Lorring gaf een vluchtige beschrijving van waar de krijgsgevangenen werden vastgehouden, waarna Dahlia hem vastbond aan zijn bed.

Ze rende zo snel ze kon naar de achtertuin om Roland te halen en samen liepen ze naar de kerkers. Daar aangekomen zochten ze de juiste cel. Maar ze waren te laat. Aren lag dood in zijn cel, ondervoed. Dahlia gilde het uit. Haar geliefde was dood! Een troostende maar dwingende hand rustte op haar schouder en trok haar recht.

“Soldaten,” fluisterde Roland dringend.

Maar Dahlia weigerde op te staan en bleef jammeren. Roland nam het op zich om haar te beschermen en hield de soldaten op afstand. Lang ging dat echter niet goed, al snel werd hij overmeesterd. Dat was het moment dat Dahlia opsprong en hem te hulp schoot. Samen overwonnen ze de soldaten na een zwaar en lang gevecht.

Opgelucht strompelde Dahlia naar de uitgang, maar Roland stortte in elkaar; dood. Dahlia draaide zich om en wierp zich bovenop het lichaam van haar goede vriend. Daar treurde ze een tijd lang om iedereen die ze had verloren.

Toen ze geen tranen meer over had raapte ze Roland’s slagzwaard op en deed een belofte:

“Ik zal jou wreken met dit zwaard mijn vriend. En ik zal niet sterven voor ik dat heb gedaan.”

Ze sprong op en rende naar buiten, naar de slaapvertrekken van heer Lorring. Ze doodde hem met een slag van haar zwaard en rende naar buiten, haar wraak zou de hele stad treffen.

 

En hier stond ze afgekeerd van de brandende stad. Al snel was ze omsingeld. Langs een kant door soldaten, langs de andere kant door het ravijn. Een van de soldaten richtte zijn pijl op haar en de commandant kwam naar voor.

“Geef u over en smeek om Gods genade!” riep hij, zodat iedereen het kon horen.

Dahlia glimlachte mysterieus.

“Ik heb geen spijt,” zei ze zelfverzekerd, alvorens zich om te draaien en in het ravijn te springen.

Een pijl die op haar af werd geschoten verdween na haar in de schaduwen die de bodem van het ravijn verborg. Dahlia werd nooit meer teruggezien.

 


End file.
